The Reason Behind the Tears
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: After a harsh battle over the Ten-Year bazooka, Yamamoto gets transported to the future and meets his future comrades. There, he not only gets his first kiss taken but he finds out Tsuna's secret plan as well! Set before the Future Arc


**Author's Note:**This is my entry for TYL!2780. And yes, I am still alive worry not. A lot have things have happened, for example: ALL OF MY 8027 fics were deleted and yes, I have to restart but no worries! I am not upset about it because this is a good chance to make my fanfics better than before! Although, I will be a bit late in updating the next chapters of my fics and I hope everyone would be patient.

Anyway, I'm getting eyeglasses soon (ooh, eyeglasses) and I have graduated! I'm now off to college! I passed my first university choice (which is really hard to get into by the way) but surprise surprise! My parents decided to send me to their second choice of school. Either way, I'm cool with it. I plan on graduating at the top of my class anyway! MUHAHAHA!

So, here's the new fic. It's not that interesting as the others I'm working on but I can only post one-shots until I finished My 'Parallel to His Heart' and 'Ghost of a Past Love' –fics. I assure you more and better fics will come once I finish.

I hope everyone supports me until the end! THANK YOU!

* * *

**The Reason Behind the Tears**

_**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

There was a sound of a box closing as Yamamoto put aside the first-aid kit. He looked at his injuries and with a resigned face, began applying the necessary bandage to treat his wounds. He winced as the disinfectant came in contacts with the scratches.

_Well it's not that bad._Yamamoto thought as he began to thoroughly clean the wounds. _Tsuna's wounds are much worse._At the thought, the rain guardian pursed his lips. Once again, the brunet _they had sworn to protect_got the brunt of the attack while he and Gokudera managed to get out with only scratches.

Suddenly, the door to the school's clinic and a familiar five-year-old cow came in with snot running down his nose and tears in his green eyes.

Yamamoto gave the small kid a grin, albeit forced. "Hey kid, how's Tsuna doing?"

"D-Dame-Tsuna is still unconscious." Lambo said in a, for once, small voice as he entered. The cow child looked up, eyes full of tears as Yamamoto finished with bandaging his injuries.

"Neh, why did Dame-Tsuna do that?" Lambo asked as his lips quivered. "Protect Lambo-san even though Lambo-san hurt him?"

Yamamoto looked at the very young guardian and smiled. "Because it's Tsuna. Besides, you didn't mean to hurt him right? That puppet mist guy was just controlling you after all."

"S-Still!" Lambo whined and he began to openly sob. Yamamoto understood the other without him saying anything. If he and Lambo had switched places and he was the one caught hostage and manipulated to hurt his friends, especially Tsuna, he would never forgive himself. He would always wonder why he wasn't strong enough to stop it.

"Shh, hey it's alright. Come here." Yamamoto said as he motioned the young Bovino forward. However just as Lambo walked forward, he suddenly tripped and a very familiar pink bazooka came out of his hair. Yamamoto stood and picked the 'toy' up.

"Hey, this is the bazooka those guys were after right?" Yamamoto asked as he noticed a dent on it.

"Lambo-san hates that bazooka!" Lambo cried as he rubbed his sore spot. "It almost killed Tsuna! Stupid bazooka!"

Yamamoto looked at the other and smiled. "Maa… Lambo, you can't really blame you toys and besides, Tsuna said that this one is very important so sacrifices had to be made."

"I still hate that bazooka!" Lambo ran to Yamamoto and began hitting his leg. "Give it to me! Lambo-san wants to throw it away."

"O-Oi, Lambo…" Yamamoto said as he winced when Lambo hit his injured leg.

Suddenly, the baseball star lost his balance and fell back just as he lost his grip on the bazooka. His eyes widened when he found himself staring at the inside of the pink toy and then there was pink smoke surrounding him.

POOF!

* * *

POOF!

Yamamoto coughed as he felt his head spin when he was jerked from where he was sitting. His eyes fell closed just as he landed on some sort of ground.

Amber eyes opened as they looked up in interest and curiosity.

Where was he?

His hands were feeling grass and he was looking at the bright and cloudless sky. The young swordsman looked around in earnest and to his surprise, he seemed to be in some sort of garden.

Roses, lilies, mums, tulips, and orchids blocked his view as he stood up and dusted his pants.

"Oi Yamamoto!" The teen looked up automatically at the sound of his name. His eyes widened when they met the green eyes of the one who called.

"Hey you're-!"

"What the hell?" The stranger in a black suit and red undershirt said when he saw the younger and smaller Yamamoto looking at him in awe. "What are _you_doing here? Where's the usual Yamamoto?"

"The usual Yamamoto?" Yamamoto said as he pointed at himself. "I'm Yamamoto, unless you mean my Dad."

"Not your dad, moron!" The stranger cursed in Italian as he looked at the teen. "After two weeks of being gone, you come home and let me deal with this crap? Damn you Yamamoto, both your present and past you."

"Ahaha, you should control your language around children Gokudera's big brother." Yamamoto laughed already used to the cursing and hateful words thanks to the past Gokudera.

"Big brother?" Gokudera repeated in annoyance and irritation. "Don't tell me you really have a baseball for a brain? It's me! Gokudera… in the future."

"No way. Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as his eyes widened comically. "Wow! You've gotten big."

"Of course, it's been ten years after all." Gokudera said as he placed his hand in his pockets. He sighed, calming himself down as he looked at the teen. A sad expression passed his face. "I wonder if the tenth will like this?"

"Hm? Tenth? You mean Tsuna's here too?" Yamamoto said his voice reaching the so-called 'happy tone'- as dubbed by Gokudera.

"Of course he is. He's the boss." Gokudera said proudly. "Anyway, he sent me to come and get you, I mean the other you, since you're supposed to have come home today from your mission."

"Mission? Cool! Like spies have missions?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Che, as moronic as I thought." Gokudera said but his eyes softened. Yamamoto noticed that there was some sort of tiredness in there as well as tension. "Let's go. I'm sure that tenth still wants to see you despite looking like that."

"Ahaha, okay. But let's get something to eat afterwards alright? I'm a bit hungry." Yamamoto said as he tried his best to ease the tension. Gokudera said nothing but just smirked as he led the way.

Yamamoto followed the older silver-head as he looked around. They left the garden and came in some sort of grand castle. The swordsman whistled lowly, impressed.

His amber eyes took in the men in suit by the entrance and he watched suspiciously as they entered double-oaked doors. Various maids and butlers greeted them. Some maids pointed at Yamamoto and giggled.

"Lambo-sama's bazooka strikes again."

"He's so cute!"

The baseball player just laughed it off as he continued to follow Gokudera in the maze-like hallway.

"We're here. And don't be surprised that everyone has gotten older. Remember you in the future." Gokudera said as he stopped at a door. Yamamoto nodded.

The door was also double-oaked and there were various and intricate carvings on it. "Jyuudaime, I've brought the baseball- I mean Yamamoto."

"Come in." Came the muffled reply.

Gokudera opened the door and bowed at the tenth before ushering Yamamoto in.

"I still have some business to go to. I'll leave you here." Gokudera said as he bowed at the tenth once more and closed the door.

Yamamoto was left alone, standing in the middle of what looked like an office and staring at the back off older Tsuna's chair.

There was a squeak and there was only a brief warning before the chair turned around fully. Yamamoto got a glimpsed of a brunet in a white suit before he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug and then all he could see was white.

"Tsu-"

"Yamamoto…" The voice quivered pitifully and there was a note of distress in it. Yamamoto froze in the arms of the brunet as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his boss.

"Tsuna, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" It must've been the tone of his voice or either the question he posed because suddenly the pressure around him once gone and Tsuna had pulled back looking at him fully for the first time since he entered the room.

"Yamamoto! You're young!" Tsuna gasped as he looked at his now, smaller rain guardian. Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah well, I got hit by Lambo's bazooka." Yamamoto explained.

Understanding flooded the brown eyes before the Vognola arranged his expression into that of a pleasant one.

"Well, it's good to see you either way." Tsuna said as he released his grip on the other's shoulders. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose at the action.

"Wait Tsuna, you still haven't told me if you're okay." Yamamoto said as the brunet turned away from him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine as always. Things have been a bit busier though now that we're grown up and I've taken over the 'Family' business." Tsuna chuckled and to emphasize what he said, he raised a few documents from his table.

Yamamoto frowned. He knew his best friend too well and knew there was something he was not telling. "Tsuna, I know that I'm young and that I'm not the Yamamoto who grew up with you this past ten years but…"

Tsuna stopped what he was doing as Yamamoto took a deep breath.

"You can tell me anything, even if I don't understand I'll somehow…" Yamamoto began but then he was cut off when Tsuna suddenly turned to him again and hugged him once more. Amber eyes widened at first before softening and uncertainly, the baseball star placed his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Tsuna said as he hugged the smaller one closer. "But it's really just stress with the things going on lately. I'm sorry, I want to tell you but I can't risk the past changing the future."

"Okay, I understand." Yamamoto said, his voice slightly muffled.

There was silence as the two stayed like that for a while.

"Hey, has it been past five minutes already?" Tsuna asked and Yamamoto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you notice anything strange about the bazooka before you came here?"

"Oh, there was a dent on it because some guys tried to take it from us earlier." Yamamoto stated.

Tsuna sighed." That explains everything. No wonder why I don't remember you getting hit by the bazooka. I must've been knocked out. And also the bazooka's acting up again, you may be here for a while."

"Ahaha, I don't mind!" Yamamoto said honestly but then his stomach suddenly rumbled. Tsuna's eyes widened and Yamamoto gave off an embarrassed laugh. "Oops, looks like I'm hungry."

"I was about have dinner with the others. Why don't you come with me?" Tsuna asked as he finally pulled away.

"Sure! I can't wait to see the others looking older!" Yamamoto said as he followed the brunet who began to leave.

"But you've seen older Lambo already right?" Tsuna said and when he saw Yamamoto's confused look, he chuckled. "You know, the one Bianchi is always chasing."

"Oh. I thought that was her ex-boyfriend: Romeo." Yamamoto said. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"They just look-alike but that was definitely Lambo not Romeo." Tsuna stated as they arrived in the dining room.

Yamamoto looked around at the elegant dining room before his eyes looked at the table. "Ahaha, we're having sushi?"

"It's a welcome home sushi buffet." Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto went to his seat and looked at the high-classed sushi, expertly prepared.

"I feel guilty. This is for my older self right?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the food in front of him as he took a seat. Tsuna followed suit and sat beside him.

"Well technically you're the same person and I'm sure he won't mind. He'll be having his party earlier than he expected though." Tsuna said as he looked at the array of food as well.

"OI! Don't extremely start eating without me!" A loud voice came from the hallway.

"Extreme?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "Its senpai right?" The brunet nodded just as the door burst open and a white-haired 25-year-old man came in. Behind him was a dark-haired man with a frown on his face.

"Wow, older Hibari and senpai." Yamamoto said and then he waved at them.

"Whoah! Extreme! Younger Yamamoto!" Ryohei roared as he pumped his fist. Hibari side-stepped the other as he went to his seat with an irritated expression.

"Sawada! What's Yamamoto's younger brother doing here?" Ryohei said as he sat beside the cloud guardian who glared at him.

"This is the past Yamamoto, onii-san. " Tsuna explained. "He got hit by Lambo's bazooka."

"Extreme! How is the extreme past?" Ryohei asked.

"Still the same." Yamamoto grinned.

Ryohei opened his mouth about to ask some more when the door opened again, but this time, it was Lambo and Chrome who entered. Immediately, the two people's eyes zoomed at Yamamoto.

"Ah, so what the maids said was true." Lambo said as he sat on the other side of Yamamoto and stared. "My bazooka strikes again."

"Hello, rain-man." Chrome greeted the other politely.

"Lambo, you really look different from how I imagined." Yamamoto said good-naturedly and then he looked at Chrome. "And Chrome has become really beautiful." The mist guardian blushed while Tsuna poked the rain guardian on the rib. **(1)**

Yamamoto winced since Tsuna hit his sore spot. "Ouch. What was that for Tsuna?" The brunet looked at him, eyes slightly wide and Yamamoto could see the calculating look on the brown eyes at his 'ouch'.

"Nothing, it was just an accident. Sorry." Tsuna said and his eyes looked at Yamamoto worriedly.

Thankfully, the young guardian was saved from explaining when the door to the dining room opened again. Gokudera came in, hair tied up into a ponytail as he bowed at Tsuna abruptly.

"Overworking again, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as the silver-head sat on the other side of the boss.

The Italian flushed as he cleared his throat. "There were many files that I had to go through…"

"…Which I remind you, is not your job." Tsuna sighed. "What's the use of having Lambo as your assistant?"

"Oh don't mind me, I adore the free time Gokudera-shi has been giving me." Lambo yawned.

Gokudera scowled. "The stupid cow would just mess it up anyway. It's better to do it myself."

"Ahaha, Gokudera never changes!" Yamamoto stated with a grin.

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto in surprise.

"You're still here?" Gokudera asked.

"There was a dent on the bazooka." Tsuna explained.

"Oh so it was during _that_time." Lambo remembered.

"Yeah, the time when you wanted to destroy the bazooka." Yamamoto laughed. "Well your younger self anyway."

Everyone turned to the younger Bovino in surprise. He always treated the bazooka like no one should own it but him and also that if it got destroyed he would be punished by his boss.

"Extreme! You were going to destroy the bazooka?" Ryohei shouted.

"Impressive, weird cow. You finally got guts when you were younger." Gokudera stated.

"…" Hibari said nothing as he continued to stare. Chrome watched the exchanged carefully.

Yamamoto turned to look at Tsuna who looked slightly pale.

"The bazooka is still alright though? You didn't destroy it?" Tsuna asked his voice feigning calm and nonchalance.

"I didn't destroy it." Lambo said in drawling voice. However his eyes flashed seriously as he pushed his bangs away. "But I would've."

Silence.

_It's because Tsuna got injured by people who were after it._Yamamoto sighed but he saw none of his fellow guardians were able to comprehend the dark mood of the youngest guardian.

"Anyway, let's go back to our food. This is a celebration after all." Tsuna said when he heard Yamamoto sigh.

"Oh yeah, it's been two weeks since we extremely last saw you Yamamoto!" Ryohei said as he also joined in, trying to clear the tension in the air.

"Well you finished your mission at least." Gokudera said as he sipped his water.

Hibari still said nothing while Chrome turned to Yamamoto.

"Welcome back." She said as she smiled.

"Ahaha, I feel like I'm not the one you're supposed to say that to." Yamamoto said and everyone laughed. Lambo sighed as he straightened in his seat.

"Who cares? You're still you." Lambo said and Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Thanks Lambo."

"Well, let's dig in." Tsuna said to everyone and almost immediately everyone reached for the sushi in front of them.

* * *

It was fun.

The party lasted an impossibly long time.

Ryohei seemed to have brought some party stuff and had begun playing with them an hour after eating. Lambo, who Yamamoto was surprised to know, didn't like sweets as much as his younger self and tried to avoid the blasts of candy from the sun guardian. Gokudera scolded Ryohei which gotten them into fights wherein Yamamoto had to referee as always.

It brought comfort to the rain guardian, to know that his friends hadn't change that much in the span of ten years. Ryohei was still as loud as ever when it came to parties, Gokudera still blew his top when it involved the sun guardian, Hibari was still aloof and impossibly violent, Chrome was still shy, Lambo was still lazy, and Tsuna still panicked about his guardians damaging other people's properties.

Yamamoto didn't know how late it was until he yawned and Tsuna called the party off. The brunet seemed to have gotten good at reading him because earlier when he wanted some ootoro but Ryohei already took the last piece, Tsuna told off the sun guardian and told him to give it to Yamamoto who was surprised that the Vongola knew.

"Okay guys, enough partying. We still have a lot of things to do." Tsuna stated as Ryohei groaned. Lambo stood up and mumbled thanks under his breath at the fact that the party was finally over.

Chrome and Gokudera bowed themselves out of the dining room.

"Jyuudaime, I'll finish up some documents before going to bed." Gokudera stated and Tsuna sighed.

"Don't stay up too late." Tsuna said and Hibari stood up ready to leave as well. "Wait, Hibari-san can you bring onii-san with you as well?"

Hibari shot Tsuna a look and the brunet immediately promised him a good fight tomorrow.

"I'll hold you to your word." This was the only thing Hibari said before dragging off the knocked out sun guardian none-to-gently outside.

"Come on Yamamoto, let's head to my room." Tsuna said as his guardians filed out. Yamamoto tilted his head.

"I'm going to sleep in your room Tsuna?" He asked.

The brunet smiled. "We can't let you stay in your room because you might find out something about the future and change the past. At least if you're in my room I can guard you."

"Okay." Yamamoto said. "What about my clothes?"

"You can wear some of mine. Actually you can wear some of Lambo's pajamas but do you mind them being cow-printed?" Tsuna asked as the two of them walked towards his room. Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"I'll go with yours Tsuna. I don't want to disturb Lambo, he looked pretty sleepy." Yamamoto commented as Tsuna opened the door to his room and the two of them entered.

Tsuna flipped the switch on and Yamamoto blinked as he stared at the room.

It was relatively messy and Yamamoto smiled at the familiar messiness of the brunet. Tsuna blushed a bit at the fact that a few of his clothes were strewn to the floor. He rushed forward and picked them up as Yamamoto closed the door and walked forward to the bed. He looked to his right and saw a picture frame on Tsuna's stand. It was a picture of the young Vongola with all of his guardians, including Mukuro.

"Wow, is this what I look like?" Yamamoto said as he picked up a frame. Tsuna looked up to see what Yamamoto was holding and he smiled.

"Yes, you've grown up to be a very handsome man Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he went to his closet and deposited his clothes in a basket. He looked around in the closet for several seconds before pulling out a set of pajamas and a pair of boxers for Yamamoto. He walked over to the teen who accepted it gratefully. "The shower room is over there. Go and take a bath or a shower."

Yamamoto grinned. "Thanks." Tsuna handed him a towel before shooing him to the bathroom. When the door clicked close, the brunet sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Brown eyes looked down sadly as the brunet went to a seat by his windows. He opened a cabinet there and took out a bottle of champagne and a glass before settling down. He popped the bottle open and poured himself a generous amount of wine before drinking it.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna closed his eyes. "Please come back soon."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yamamoto stepped into a hot shower after he shed his clothes and bandages. He looked at the assortment of soaps and shampoo Tsuna had before randomly picking up a bottle and using it.

The dark-haired teen winced as he began to apply the soap to his body. He was careful not to scrub too hard on his worn out body.

After a few minutes of rinsing, Yamamoto came out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist. He went to the bathroom sink and looked for bandages but when he found none he bit his lip.

"Tsuna?" He called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah? What's wrong Ta- I mean Yamamoto?" The brunet called back.

"Uhm do you have any bandages? I can't seem to find any in your closet…" Yamamoto called out his voice fading.

"Wha-? Bandages?" There was a sound of hurried footsteps and before Yamamoto knew it, the door was thrown open. His eyes widened as the brunet looked at him up and down with a worried expression.

"Yamamoto, what are these?" Tsuna said as he looked at the bruises and scratches littered around his body.

Yamamoto attempted to laugh it off as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well you know Gokudera and I had to fight some guys from taking the bazooka so…"

Tsuna pursed his lips as he grabbed the other by the wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom and pushed him to the bed.

"T-Tsuna?"

"The bandages are in my clothes closet." Tsuna said firmly as he turned to his closet and began rummaging for the first-aid kit. "I had to use it and I forgot to put it back."

"What? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was a long time ago. And besides, you're the one who's injured right now." Tsuna said and to Yamamoto, the older Vongola's voice sounded strange. It sounded hurt and regretful.

Tsuna reappeared in front of Yamamoto, carrying a first aid kit before he kneeled and started to take out various ointments for the others scars and bruises. The baseball idol winced now and again at the pressure Tsuna placed and the brunet often apologized under his breath.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna expression became pained when he moved on to the worst of the bruises. "My younger self should've protected you…"

"Tsuna…" And this time it was Yamamoto's face that hardened. He placed both hands on the adult's cheeks and Tsuna looked up stunned. "Please stop that. Our- _My_ job is to protect you… You can't expect me not to get injured."

"Yamamoto…"

"And besides," Yamamoto gave a pained look. "You got the worst of the attack again. You were knocked out and we… _I_ couldn't do anything." Yamamoto's eyes shadowed as he leaned forward and connected his forehead with the kneeling adult.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna placed a hand on the other's hair and sifted through his dark locks. The baseball star looked up and the brunet leaned in until he could almost count Yamamoto's eyelashes.

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto said and his breath fanned over Tsuna's face making the boss smile.

"Thank you for comforting me but I think it's _my_job to protect my family." Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto's eyes flashed at the challenge and he opened his mouth to protest but too late- Tsuna already leaned in and gave him a kiss full on the lips.

Amber eyes widened as chocolate brown ones slid closed. For a few seconds, all Yamamoto did was stare at Tsuna's perfectly still face as he kissed him and in those few seconds, red began to accumulate at Yamamoto's cheeks as he hesitantly slid his eyes closed and leaned forward to smash their lips together even more.

Tsuna tilted his head at the sign of Yamamoto's response and shaped his lips expertly against yielding soft ones. He felt Yamamoto freeze and unfreeze before following Tsuna's lead.

After several seconds, the rain guardian pushed away, face completely red as he looked at Tsuna's smiling face.

"So, I was your first kiss. No wonder why you never told me." Tsuna chuckled as Yamamoto continued to stare at the other, dazed.

"W-What?"

"When we were younger, Haru let us sign a slam book. We answered every question but _you_ gave a vague answer on one important question." Tsuna said as he sat beside the swordsman. "'Who is your first kiss?'"

"O-Oh…" Yamamoto said as he flushed again.

"You couldn't lie and say 'no one' so you wrote something vague and everyone made a contest to figure out who it was." Tsuna smiled. "Sponsored by Reborn of course. In the end, you never really gave a straight answer. Every time I would ask you, you'd blush and then laugh it off then change the subject."

"Well, I couldn't tell Tsuna that I kissed his older self now could I?" Yamamoto laughed a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "That would make it awkward."

"Yep, I'd definitely think that I'd grown into a pedophile if you said that." Tsuna stated simply. "Anyway, let's finish bandaging your wounds."

After several minutes, Tsuna finished and he kept the first-aid kit. "Let's go to sleep, I still have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Okay. So, where do I sleep?" Yamamoto said after he exchanged his towel for clothes as he looked around expecting a futon to pop out.

"Next to me of course!" Tsuna said as he blinked. "My bed is big enough for the two of us."

Yamamoto flushed and laughed. "O-Oh, haha! Sorry I didn't think about that!"

"That's fine." Tsuna said as he clambered to his bed and then patted the space beside him. "Come on."

Yamamoto sighed and tried to smile as he clambered after Tsuna and settled in his portion of the bed. The brunet clapped his hands and the light in his room automatically switched off. Yamamoto blinked in the darkness.

"Good night Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes. Yamamoto turned to the brunet and his eyes softened as he watched Tsuna's brown locks fall to one side. He reached out a hand a brushed it away from the brunet's eyes. Tsuna's form was illuminated by the moon on the window.

"Good night Tsuna."

* * *

Yamamoto blearily opened his eyes as he yawned. At first, he didn't know what woke him up but then the light seeping in through a door which stood ajar caught his attention.

"Yes, tomorrow. I'm sorry to put you through this…" Came Tsuna's voice from the hallway. Yamamoto stood up and made his way dazedly to the door. What was Tsuna doing up in this hour?

"Yes, I'm sure Byakuran will kill me. He has been looking for an excuse to execute me and capture Yuni-chan…" Tsuna said and for a moment, Yamamoto thought he heard wrong.

"Scared?" Tsuna gave a pained smile. "Of course I'm scared. Anyone whose about to die would be scared and I'm one of those people."

Amber eyes widened as one word registered in the swordsman's mind. _Die._

"I don't want to leave everyone like this." Tsuna voice became soft and fearful like the time he hugged Yamamoto. "Onii-san and Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun would definitely be torn by this and Onii-san… There's a chance that he can be spared but once I'm out of the picture, Kyoko-chan and Haru will be in danger." Tsuna's hands clenched. "I don't want that."

There was silence.

"And Yamamoto…" Tsuna's eyes reflected tiredly against the light and he almost looked like he wanted to cry. "I love him… I don't want to-" The brunet choked. "I love him." And Tsuna shook his head as any more words refused to come out.

"He can't stop me. He doesn't know." Then Tsuna closed his eyes and opened them with resolve. "And besides I've made my decision. I will die by the hand of Byakuran Gesso."

If it was possible to be numb all throughout your body then that was exactly what Yamamoto felt right now. He felt like all his blood had been drained out and that his heart had stopped beating although he could perfectly feel it beating against his ribs.

_Die? Tsuna was going to die?_

A choked gasp made its way out of his mouth and that sound was enough for Tsuna to turn around eyes wide and fearful.

The brunet dropped his phone as he rushed forward and pulled open the door to see Yamamoto looking at him with a face so pale, he looked like a ghost.

"Yamamoto-" Tsuna began sounding suspiciously out of breath.

"NO!" The sudden outburst surprised Yamamoto more than it surprised Tsuna. However once it was out, he could no longer stop. Amber eyes shone fiercely as it met with tired chocolate brown. "What do you mean die? What are you talking about Tsuna? What are you planning without telling me or any of your guardians?"

"Wait I-"

"I won't allow it! You dying I mean!" Yamamoto shouted and Tsuna closed the door so that the young guardian won't wake anyone up. "I don't know what sort of situation you and everyone are in right now but there's got to be another way! Why?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who grabbed him by the collar.

"Why do you have to sacrifice yourself again?" Yamamoto asked his voice pained and his eyes burning. "Why are you protecting _us_again? Why can't you let us protect _you?_"

"Yamamoto, I'm sorry." The dark-haired looked up in shock as Tsuna's eyes shone coldly. "But I have no choice."

WHACK!

The light in Yamamoto's eyes went out as Tsuna hit him at the back of his neck. The brunet caught him as he fell and crushed him to his chest as he held Yamamoto dearly while he slid to floor.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto." Tears rand down the pale cheeks and hit the carpet floor. "I don't want to leave you…"

_But I have to…_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Irie Shouichi asked as he stared at the young version of the rain guardian tied into the machine which erased his past self's memories once.

"Yes. We cannot risk having another person know about the future." Tsuna said blankly as he refused to look at Yamamoto's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you." Irie said with a sigh and Tsuna's stoic form relaxed as he gave the other a kind smile.

"It's fine. You didn't know he was there and besides you have a tougher job than me." Tsuna stated. Irie smiled as well but it was more strained.

"I will erase only the part of his memories where he heard us talking about our plan. I don't want to erase any of the moments you spent together because when Reborn asks him what he did in the future and he is unable to answer, the arcobaleno will be suspicious." Irie said.

"That's fine." Tsuna nodded.

"And also, I don't want to take any more precious memories of you from Yamamoto-kun." Irie state simply and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Shouichi-kun…"

"I'm starting…" Irie said as his glasses shined just as he turned on the machine. There were various typing sounds and after several seconds it was over. "Take him back to your room before he goes back to the past. We don't want the older Yamamoto asking questions now do we?"

Tsuna nodded. "You're right. Thank you."

Irie smiled. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

The small form of Yamamoto laid against the sheets of Tsuna's king-sized bed. The brunet brushed his hand against the other's forehead and smiled.

"I'm sorry Takeshi. I made you hear something terrible." Tsuna leaned in and kissed the forehead of the young rain guardian. Just as he pulled back-

POOF!

_Goodbye, young Yamamoto Takeshi…_

…_And thank you._

* * *

POOF!

Yamamoto's eyes opened just as he traveled back to his present time. The young guardian sat up and looked around before realizing he was in Tsuna's room. His older self probably couldn't go back to his house since his dad would ask questions.

Amber eyes were suddenly drawn towards the small, sleeping, and beaten up figure of Tsuna on the bed.

Suddenly and to Yamamoto's surprise, tears began running down his cheeks as he lifted up his hand. "Wha-?" He wiped them of quickly but they still came down like torrents. "What am I crying for?"

Yamamoto sniffled as he lied back and tried to stop his eyes from spewing any more tears. He couldn't help but ask himself why he was crying but his mind would come up with no answer.

It was ten years later that he realized the reason behind the tears…

And, he was ten years too late in realizing the answer…

* * *

**(1)**Yes people, older Tsuna was jealous XD

**Author's note:**I am slowly working my way up my list of fanfictions. Everyonr I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
